Obstagoon (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Zigzagoon= |-|Linoone= |-|Galarian Zigzagoon= |-|Galarian Linoone= |-|Obstagoon= Summary Linoone is a Normal type Pokémon introduced in the Hoenn region. It is the final evolution of Zigzagoon. In the Galar region, these two Pokémon live under harsher conditions, so they have become Dark type Pokémon that are more powerful. Linoone eventually could evolve further beyond into Obstagoon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C | At least High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | At least 3-C | 3-B Name: Zigzagoon | Linoone | Obstagoon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies Classification: Tiny Raccoon Pokémon | Rushing Pokémon | Rushing Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sand Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Information Analysis, Precognition, Black Hole Generation, Thread Manipulation, Sealing, Portal Creation, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Transformation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Can keep people from escaping with their presence, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Nightmare Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted | All of the abilities of Zigzagoon from other regions, but boosted, Resistance to Evil-based abilities, Black Hole Generation, Magic, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Star level (Much more powerful than before. Comparable to Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to other fully-evolved Pokémon, like Gothitelle, who can manipulate space at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) | At least Dwarf Star level (Stronger than Zigzagoon from other regions.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | At least Galaxy level+ (Stronger than Linoone from other regions.) | Multi-Galaxy level (Far more powerful than Galarian Linoone having honed its fighting capabilities beyond what is possible for Linoone from other regions.) Speed: FTL (Was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) | At least FTL (Superior to Zigzagoon from other regions.) | At least FTL+ (Superior to Linoone from other regions.) | At least FTL+ (Increased his speed beyond the capabilities of Linoone from other regions.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ | At least Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | At least Galaxy Class+ | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ | At least Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | At least Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Very high, described as being able to restlessly travel everywhere at all times. Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Key: Zigzagoon | Linoone | Galarian Zigzagoon | Galarian Linoone | Obstagoon Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 4